herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eruptor
Eruptor is a lava monster who is one of the playable Skylanders in the Skylanders series, first appearing in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Background Personality Eruptor is a hot head with a strong dislike for anything evil, so whenever something bad threatens his world, he quickly erupts... quite literally. When he isn't getting angry at the forces of Kaos, he's blowing a fuse and exploding with rage about smaller things, such as creaky floorboards and people not covering their mouths when they cough. Despite his hot temper, Eruptor never shies away from speaking his mind. He also has a case of indigestion, prone to burping up a pool of molten lava whenever he feels nauseous or startled. Story Biography Eruptor is a force of nature, hailing from a species that lived deep in the underground of a floating volcanic island until a massive eruption launched their entire civilization to the surface. He's a complete hot head -- steaming, fuming, and quite literally erupting over almost anything. To help control his temper, he likes to relax in lava pools, particularly because there are no crowds. History Eruptor is a hot-headed lava beast who hails from the sweltering underground caverns of a volcanic island. Here, in the suffocating heat, arguments often boiled over. And lava creatures always argue. So it was no surprise when a ferocious fight broke out at a lava pool party. But this was no small squabble or shouting match. The fury of hundreds of fuming lava creatures created catastrophic pressure, until... KABOOM! The volcano exploded, scattering disgruntled lava creatures across Skylands. The residents of Skylands had never seen lava creatures before and many misunderstandings followed. Lava creatures are not only sullen, stubborn and easily angered, they are also very hard to understand. Several villages were burned as a result. But the Skylands atmosphere had a quite different effect on Eruptor. He unclenched his jaw, took a long breath of cool air and felt a lifetime of rage subside. Nowadays, Eruptor is considered calm and sensible - by lava creature standards, at least. Still, trolls try his temper and Kaos causes crankiness, leading to Eruptor to as his name suggest - ERUPT! For this reason, Master Eon was pleased to invite him on board... although he tends to keep his distance. Skylanders: The Machine of Doom Eruptor was one of the Skylanders who attended Gill Grunt's special singing concert as a way to celebrate their latest victory over the forces of darkness (even though the lava monster had insisted that he would rather do something more fun – like boiling his own head). After Hugo and Flynn arrived to tell them of the Mabu Market being attacked by flying sheep, Master Eon sent Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Eruptor to investigate. There, they were attacked by flying sheep and vegatables hurling themselves at them, which were later revealed to be the work of invisible trolls led by a Spell Punk who were searching for an artifact called the Chattering Key, which Kaos was after. Upon discovering that the Chattering Key was an artifact used to unlock a tomb that contained an ancient Arkeyan weapon, Eruptor joined Spyro, Boomer, and Gill Grunt with Flynn on a quest to retrieve the key that laid in the Forest of Fear. In the Forest of Fear, Eruptor fell victim to the Fungus Rings of Despair, and his worst fears came to life as an hallucination - being trapped in cold snow and his eternal flame having gone out. He was later freed by Spyro, and the lava monster continued his trek with the other Skylanders. When the Skylanders retrieved the Chattering Key, Kaos appeared, having captured Flynn, and forced them to give him the Key in exchange for Flynn's life. Kaos then used an incantation to summon a tomb to the Pyramid of Just Rewards that contains the Arkeyan weapon, The Machine of Doom. With the help of the Chattering Key, the Skylanders entered the pyramid through the other side and reached the Machine of Doom before Kaos did. Boomer, fascinated by the Machine, tried to take control of it to use it against Kaos and his minion, but failed as it began breaking apart and the pyramid was starting to crumbling. It was soon revealed that it was all Kaos's plan from the start, that he knew that the Skylanders would attempt to seize the Machine of Doom, which was really a trap made by the Arkeyans to capture those who attempted to control the Machine to destroy the Core of Light, and have the heroes buried alive. However, Kaos's plan failed as Boomer managed to control the Machine of Doom and used it to escape the crumbling pyramid with the other Skylanders, and the Machine breaks apart. Upon their victory, Gill Grunt started to sing again, much to Eruptor's annoyance. Skylanders: Spyro versus The Mega Monsters When mega-sized animals started terrorizing around Skylands, Eruptor was sent to Flowering Fields to save it from a five-meter-long caterpillar. But Kaos, who claimed to have renounced his evil ways to battle evil-doers, have chased off the gigantic worm before Eruptor dealt with the problem. Skylanders: Giants Eruptor, along with Spyro, Gill Grunt, Stealth Elf, and Stump Smash, are still frozen as toys on Earth and were put in a display inside a toy store called Toy World. They were few of the Skylanders who witnessed Kaos breaking free of his statue-like form due to his power as a Portal Master. When Kaos noticed the frozen Skylanders and taunted them, Eruptor and the other heroes agreed with Stump Smash when the tree creature angrily declared that if he could move, he'd be 'dropping the hammer' on Kaos right there and then. Afterwards, the present Skylanders could do nothing but watch as Kaos returned to Skylands with the use of a nearby Portal of Power. Abilities Eruptor has the power to hurl and spew fireballs of molten rock, and unleash a lava plume around him like a volcanic eruption. Trivia *Lava Kings bear a resemblance to Eruptor. *Eruptor often sings his favorite song:The First Movement from Beethoven’s Fifth Symphony. *Although he was one of the Skylanders present in the E3 2012 trailer of Skylanders: Giants, Eruptor never said a word in the trailer. He does however speak in the big-screen version of the trailer presented at E3 2012. *His evil counterpart is the only evil minion of Kaos who is named after his Skylander counterpart. *As a Series 2 figure, Eruptor has more spikes on his head. *those spikes are the same as the lava king's. *As a LightCore figure, the inside of his mouth glows. *The name of Eruptor's Wow Pow Power, Lava Barf, may have been based on the attack name the Skylanders chanted for Eruptor to use in the "Pirate Seas" commercial. *Eruptor shares his name with a character from Lego Power Miners, coincidently they are both lava monsters. However, the Lego monster is spelt Eruptorr. *Eruptor is the second Skylander confirmed to have a Series 3 Counterpart in Skylanders: Swap Force. *He resembles the titan Ignatius from Huntik: Secrets and Seekers and Heatblast from Ben 10 *Eruptor is one of the few Skylanders who doesn't sing his name while playing the music box on Flynn's Ship. *While his Series 2 Variant's upgrade gives him more spikes on his head, he has no upgrade that allows him this advancement in strength. *Eruptor, Stump Smash, Prism Break and Drill Sergeant are the only bipedal skylanders who don't have hands. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Leaders Category:Grumpy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Elemental Heroes